Dark Fantasy Wiki
Welcome to Dark Fantasy As a planet, plagued by warfare, is taken over by a governmental super power, Suharo and Elisha meet each other, live, and learn at the forefront of peace. However, a scientist's plans to exact his revenge and create a super army throws them in the mix of a battle they were never prepared for. Forced to fight back, Suharo and Elisha will faced with the decision to return to the warplagued ways of the old world or let an evil mastermind build a new one. This is storyline created in 2006. As of phase 3, this story is under heavy development. Since navigation on wikis can be such a pain, I am going to create a new page listing all available directories. http://darkfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Directories# (This homepage is up to date as of December 10th, 2014.) General History of Dark Fantasy The series began when I was eleven years old and has been in development for a long time. Recently, as I've been working to revise the plot and improve the quality of the story, I've separated my series into three phases. I will not go into a synopsis of each story or the storyline of each phase, but I will go into what they included, what time periods they took place in, why they were eventually stopped and reshaped into the next phase. I will also go into depth about some of the inbetweens of each phase. Phase 0 - A Time Before Suharo: These were stories and concepts that came about before Suharo, the prime reason Dark Fantasy was created. These stories included the original Super Assassin series, "Future's Time to Kill", and "the Speeder Series". Super Assassin comics important pieces that moved onto the next phase were Super Assassin, Silver, and the pendant she had. "Future's Time to Kill" important pieces were Mithrim, "the Evils", the Unknown, and elementalism. Finally, "the Speeder Series" brought the Speeder and Quicker characters for phase 2. Phase 0 occured during the first semester of sixth grade approximately. Phase 1 - A Time Before Dark Fantasy: Suharo and Susue were created at the beginning of phase 1. They are the primary reason phase 1 began. Most of the important parts of phase 1 happen as I transitioned to phase 2. However, phase 1 solidified that Suharo, Owen, and Stella were all good friends. It also solidified that Suharo hated Susue and Susue wanted to kill Suharo. Phase 1 also introduced the idea of auras and blast attacks. It also introduced the super natural powers that characters had and lived in. It also described the world as normal Earth with secret members in the society with powers, like Suharo and Susue. The final story that is strictly phase 1 had Suharo reveal his secret powers to Stella as he saved Owen's life. Phase 1 occured during the second semester of sixth grade approximately. Phase 1.5 - A Series Starts Coming Together Here is where The King of Events and I'm Present are born. I'm Present allows Suharo, Susue, Owen, and Stella to continue their adventures in a continuous timeline. Their actions begin to have consequences to other characters. The King of Events introduces a more threatening and less ambiguous villain. "The King" has a crush on Susue and to impress her, he tries to kill Suharo and Owen in "the Events". His failure introduces the idea of Saj and "Zoharu" (later renamed Bhatti). "Survival of the Fittest Mummies" was also created here. Mummies, Zombies, and a larger villain was brought into this story. Finally, Thief and Super Assassin was a new/remade series that managed to integrate itself into my story. I also began to soldify what the powers included or involved. Chi and Cha as concepts were introduced as energy types. Much of this occured during the end of sixth grade and beginning of seventh grade. Phase 2 - The Death of a Hero, the Birth of the Series As I concluded "Survival of the Fittest Mummies" with a four page long finale (with comics, that's quite a bit). It depicted the characters Suharo, Owen, Super Assassin, and Jack breaking the limits of their powers and combining their strength against Bhatti. He still manages to strike down their ultimate powered self. This led to "The Last Warrior" (later named "The Lost Warrior") which was when the series was really created. As Dark Fantasy got its name, I worked to merge all the storylines and fragments from phase 0 up until phase 2. This is when my story got extremely complicated as I merged every concept I had ever had into one series. "Cha", "Rebirth of the Collisions", and "Rebirth of the Collisions 2" were the three written stories I worked on during this phase. "The Lost Warrior" was the primary comic I worked on during this phase too. Many, many characters were created, altered, and given a role in this universe. This was all done to try and keep changes from phase 1 to phase 2 minimal. Near the end of phase 2's life, I began to work on generations 0 (referring to characters the were alive before Suharo) and generation 3 (refering to Suharo and friend's grandchildren). I began to also work on solidifying powers and what they were. This however, remained incomplete. This phase lasted the longest, which led to eventual demise. For three to four years, I created content and material out of order, in different voices, in different styles, with slowly maturing themes. I dropped "The Lost Warrior" due to a lack of inspiration and time. This however, didn't stop me from attempting to write a finale for the series. This finale ultimately led to become the prime motive behind phase 3. From seventh grade all the way to the beginning of high school, and even beyond that is the stretch this phase existed. Phase 2.5 - The Shedding Period and the Great Merge Phase 2 failed ultimately because it went on for too long, as I said. My style had changed significantly, my writing improving from what it was when I began. Tying in all the characters ultimately led to many, if not all of them, being flat. Trying to reread old work and build off it made me realize the foundation for phase 2 was instable. I initially thought redoing some of these older pieces would fix the problem, but ultimately, I didn't have the motivation to redo pieces I had already done. "The Rex Event" was a planned redo of "The King of Events" which would redo all the weak points of the old foundation. It would explain Suharo's past in much more depth, including Susue's relationship with Suharo, Ecua and Mike's role as Suharo's guardians, and would have also covered Suharo's relationship with Owen, Stella, Tabiaka, and other characters that I deemed fit. However, it was just too bloated and unsustainable to redo. A lot of time passed as I mulled over characters, motivations, and backstory. I soon realized the best way to go about the story was to combine many aspects of older characters into new characters. I also realized that there was no need for multiple generations. In fact my original idea was just to redo generation 2 as its own story. However, I realized that it ignore a massive legacy and the most iconic of my characters: Suharo. This phase occured during that blank period of my sophomore, junior, and senior year of high school. I still worked on the Lost Warrior during this time a little bit, but didn't really touch anything too much. Phase 3 - Re::STEM Multiple generations and planets, same-roled characters, and bloatedness of Phase 2 was all unnecessary. I realized I could tell the same exact story with a much more compact cast. I assumed this would mean that each character would become deeper by combining a bunch of flat characters but I realized that isn't the case. I think just having fewer characters gave me more time to explore them and give them a personality. This phase has been a constant struggle honestly. I honestly want to say there is a phase 3.1 or that early on this phase was a part of 2.5 but then again, phase 3 is when I formally starting redoing the series. Primarily, phase 3 has become a combination of the plot of generation 1 and 2 from phase 2. One of the biggest changes has been a new character named Elisha. She is a culimanation of many different elements from previous female characters. She has become a central character to my story, having the strange amulet that allows her to channel the good and evil within herself. Phase 3 is still heavily a work in progress when it comes to world building. It's the first time I've really had to do it and it's a slow but interesting process. Eventually, I would like to have it ironed out completely and a story written about. One day, I will reach it. Current Work Dark Fantasy (Re::STEM): *Defining the limits of power. Currently about 50-60% done with this. *World building. Currently about 30% done with this. Potential for much more here too. *Family Tree, specifically the origins and purpose of characters. About 75% done with this for my current roster of characters, about 50% or less for future characters that must be covered. Category:Browse